


Hope

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Aragorn looked down at the unconscious hobbit, his passive face hiding the plethora of emotions running through his heart. Worry, fear and doubt had been his constant companions since his first encounter with the hobbits in Bree. In the time it taken to get them from there to Rivendell he had come to know their weaknesses, but had also realized they had hidden strengths; this one in particular. 

Frodo would be waking soon, and tomorrow there would be a council. Aragorn didn’t know what the council would bring, but as he gazed at Frodo, his heart was filled with hope.


End file.
